Apocylptic Adventure
by FuriousDeityInu
Summary: In all, this is a story about characters from different series such as Inuyasha to Legend of Zelda to Bloody Roar and so forth. I made this maybe 1 1/2 to 2 years ago, so it won't be very good. I know. But I hope you enjoy.
Everything was going smoothly in the beginning. People going to work and taking care of their families. Everyone was living their normal, easygoing, possibly good life... that all changed in an instant.

SMASH!"What the hell was that sound?!" A girl shouted in horror as she fell to the ground from the impact. The window was shattered into many different sized fragments that cut her face. When the girl looked up, she saw a blonde haired man with pointed ears in a clad of armor, a green tunic and hat.

"Come with me. Hurry!" The girl didn't know who this man was or why he wanted her to go with him. She hesitated. "Hurry! Before they get you!" He demanded. She still hesitated. Not even a moment later, something burst through the wall, in a bone-chilling voice, it spoke,"You...I want... your... blood." The beast was so fast, the girl and not even the man seen the movement,"I shall... devovr you!" The beast used it's monsterous, bony claws to grab the girl, he postioned her, then bit her on the neck. The girl screamed in pain from the bite of the beast. "No!" The blonde haired man shouted, as he shot the beast with a crossbow. The beast released it's grip on the girl, she fell back to the ground with a loud thud. The man picked the girl up off the ground and leapt out through the window with sincere grace.

Soon the girl woke up on a bed in a strange room. "Where am I? Man...My neck... hurts." The girl spoke in a raspy sounding voice, as she rubbed her neck.

"Oh. You're awake." This was not the same voice as the man that saved her. The girl looked over to where she heard the different voice. This man had no armor, but a red kimono on, strange yellow colored eyes and long, silver hair covering white dog ears,"You actually woke up faster than I thought."

"Oh, Inuyasha, stop bugging the new girl." Now that was the same voice as the man that saved her,"She was bit, so leave her alone and let her rest longer."

Inuyasha scoffed,"Fine..." He walked out of the room, with his arms crossed. The girl asked the man,"Who was that and what was he? Who are you? Where am I? What bit me?"

"I'll answer your questions in order. That man that left the room was Inuyasha, the reason he has those dog ears and silver hair is because he is a half-demon that, sadly, had a rough life when he was young. I am Link, the hero of Hyrule. You're in our headquarters infirmiry. Lastly, that beast that bit you was a vampire." The girl shuddered from the memory of the beast. For a few moments, no one spoke, then Link asked the girl a question,"What is your name, since I told you mine." The girl looked at Link.

"Oh, sorry for asking those questions and not telling you my name." The girl laughed as she apoligized to Link in a sweet voice,"My name is Kazuna."

Link smiled,"Kazuna... what a nice name you have. You are lucky to have that name, since I don't hear it that name much."

"Thanks..." Kazuna smiled,"my dad named me...I really wonder where he and my mom are right now." Link's smile disappered as fast as it came.

"I...I..." Link stammered and seemed like he didn't want to tell her,"I think that..." Kazuna knew what he was going to say and started to cry a little bit, but she wiped her tears so Link wouldn't see her cry,"I want to join your cause and help rid the world of these beasts."

"Well...since you got bit," Link told her, upset to say it,"you are now a vampire." Kazuna glared at Link, he flinched because of her frightning gaze."You think I didn't know that?! I am not stupid!" She growled in authority. Link was surprised at how she went from a sweet and nice girl to an angry beast that fast.

Link then got an idea,"Hey, Kazuna," Link smiled as he spoke,"how would you like to be the leader of our organization?" Kazuna was quite surprised to hear that come out from someone she had just met, but she agreed.

Years after the incident, Kazuna had become skilled with many weapons from a bow to a gattling gun thanks to her mentors at the organization. Many new recruits have joined to help vanqish the vampire menace. The newest recruits of the organization are the angelic hero of Skyworld, Pit; the goddess of light, Palutena; the shadow hero, Shadow Link; the half-beast zanthrope,Uriko; the lion zanthrope, Gado; the tiger zanthrope, Long; the wolf zanthope, Yugo; the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda and the Twilight Princess, Midna. Each one contributing a strong will and even stronger force.

"Ma'am," Midna reported to Kazuna,"we found one of our recruits outside of our base near the hatch with injures and a wound on her neck." Kazuna turned to gaze into Midna's eyes, she did the same to Kazuna.

"Do you know which recruit it was?" She spoke with no sign of emotion. Midna looked down at the floor and breathed deeply, then said,"It was...Uriko." Kazuna strengthened her gaze on Midna, the gaze greatly bothered her. "Take her to the infrimiry."Midna just stood there staring at Kazuna."Now!" She demanded with anger in her tone. Midna nodded, then ran out of the darkly lit room.

"I must see her to insure myself of my thoughts about this problem." Kazuna ran out of the room to the infirmiry with such worry, everyone she pasted shuddered at the thought of her worrying so much about one recruit. "Let me see Uriko." She demanded. Once she entered, she saw Uriko on the same bed that she had been on when she first came here. "Everyone leave immieditly. Now." Kazuna looked at Uriko on the bed. She looked a lot more like a helpless kitten this time, her student look this helpless... it's just saddens her all the way to her core. She touched her hair. _It's so sticky from the blood of her injures,_ Kazuna thought.

Uriko was awoken from Kazuna's touch,"Master Kazuna... I'm sorry for being so careless of my actions..." Uriko's voice was so weak she sounded as if she was whispering to Kazuna,"I should have stayed inside the base...or at least had a more experienced person with me... If I did, this wouldn't have happened." Kazuna shook her head.

"You tried to be strong and fight on even if you were by yourself. That takes a lot of courage and strength." Kazuna smiled proudly at Uriko. Uriko started cry tears of joy from the thought of her master's words.

"Can you get up? Because if you can, please clean up. Okay?"

Uriko sat up and smiled,"Yes, ma'am, I will."

"Kazuna!" Link shouted in desparation as he ran in,"We just heard that there are some surviviors on the other side of the city! Should we go see if it is true?"

"Yes. Call Inuyasha and tell him to come with me. You can too. Also tell Midna to help transport them if there are surviviors. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll call him, plus I'll help and tell Midna too." Link walked out. Kazuna stood up and left waving to Uriko.

Inuyasha walked out of his room, yawning loudly,"What...I was sleeping." A woman with black hair and a red and white kimono on hugged him. That was Inuyasha's wife, Kagome,"Now, Inuyasha, you be safe out there and come back without major injures. Okay?"

"Stop worrying, Kagome. I'll be fine. I'm not a weak mortal like you." Inuyasha laughed at Kagome as he hugged her back. Kazuna walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ready?" Inuyasha looked at Kazuna and nodded. "I'm glad to have you and your wife helping out. Now, let's go."

Kazuna opened the hatch and popped her head out to check the perimeter. She didn't see anything out of order out there."All clear... lets go." Kazuna, Link and Inuyasha lept out of the hatch and ran in the direction they needed to. Each one of them pulling out their weapons in case of a sneak attack. As they ran they saw all the buildings in ruin. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air,"I smell something out there. It's watching us." Link and Kazuna stopped to look at Inuyasha, he was right. Inuyasha growled in the direction of the smell.

"As long as it isn't attacking us, we're fine." Kazuna glared at Inuyasha as she spoke quietly. They kept moving on. Finally they found the surviviors hidden under some of the ruins of buildings.

"May I ask," Kazuna spoke silently and as softly as she could,"are any of you injured or worse?" All of them shook their heads."Good... Midna there are some surviviors here. Come get them and bring them back to the base." Just then a portal appeared above them. Then Midna and some of her subjects came through and helped the surviviors into it,"I'll meet you back at the base." Midna said as she left. Kazuna smiled, then turned to Link and Inuyasha,"Let's head back to base now." They nodded. When the team ran out and were halfway to the base, Kazuna noticed a gathering of vampires near the base, when she focused on the center of the crowd, she was not pleased with what she saw, for she saw Pit on the ground covered in blood. Kazuna ran much faster than before, faster than Inuyasha. She ran right up to the one that had Pit's blood on him and shoved a daggar into the beast's gut,"How dare you try to devour one of my recruits!" Kazuna shouted in the beast's face as she bit it. A moment later, the beast fell to the ground, Kazuna turned to the angel on the ground, crying.

"Oh...Pit..." She then noticed that he was still breathing, so she picked the limp angel off the ground like a ragdoll and shouted,"Link! Inuyasha! Come on! Quickly!" The two ran much faster, as fast as they could. Before they made it, they all were ambushed.

"Damn! They planned this completely from the start! The damn bastards!" Inuyasha yelled in anger as he battled the monsters off with his sword.

"I agree!" Link shouted as he pushed the beasts away from him with his sword, "They're smarter than we thought! We need to keep them away from us or we'll be turned!" Kazuna wasn't able to fight with Pit in her hands, otherwise she could've killed the lot of them. Kazuna lept to higher ground to set Pit down,"Stay here recruit." She whispered to him, then turned to the battle. Before she lept out into the frey, she heard a voice that was so weak, but still noticable,"Please... don't... leave me... alone..." It was Pit. Kazuna turned to look at the angel,"I... don't want... to be... alone... not here... please." Kazuna blinked slowly at Pit, he looked like how Uriko looked when she was found outside the base, injured and helpless. Kazuna cried a bit, but she stayed and just kept a close look at the battle down there.

Inuyasha and Link were back to back in the battle, neither one backing down, even though they both were badly injured. Inuyasha moved to cut down a cluster of vampires in front of him, Link did the same. As Kazuna watched she saw one of the beasts try to sneak up behind Inuyasha and bite him, but Kazuna shot the beast with a handgun. As the beast fell to the ground, it scratched Inuyasha with it's blood-soaked claws,"What the hell! You damned beast! Your d-" Inuyasha stopped speaking, then fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha!" Link shouted, as he turned to run to Inuyasha's aid,"Are you all right?! Get up!" Inuyasha just stayed put in that position still breathing heavily. Link didn't want to wait around for Inuyasha to recoup his strength and then fight again, so he tried to pick him up,"Kazuna! We must get back to base! Now!" Kazuna looked at Link as she picked up Pit off the ground back into her arms,"Let's go!" She lept from the spot she was hiding in to the base hatch.

Kazuna and Link both ran into the infirmiry, Kazuna carring Pit and Link carring Inuyasha."Set them on one of the beds." Kazuna spoke with worry. One second later both Kagome and Palutena came through the door, both scared and worried.

"Where's Pit?" Palutena asked.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome cried. She saw him and ran to the bed he was on,"Inuyasha! Please say something! Anything!" Inuyasha breathed deeply and spoke so quietly,"Kag...Kagome." Inuyasha turned to her, "Stop your crying... I hate seeing you cry." Kagome looked at him and stopped the waterworks," You scared me! I thought... I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha sat up quickly,"You know it would take a lot more to kill me! Idiot..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed deeply,"Sit boy!" Inuyasha wimpered before he broke the bed, then hit the ground with a loud smack! Kazuna sighed at Kagome,"Calm down. At least you should be happy he came back in one piece." Kagome looked at Kazuna with tears in her eyes and nodded,"I am... I... I just don't know what I would do if he... had died." Kagome started crying again. Both Kazuna and Inuyasha rolled their eyes as they looked at Kagome and spoke,"Stop the waterworks!"

Kazuna sighed,"Since you seem pretty normal Inuyasha," She turned to Pit and Palutena,"I need to see if Pit is alright." She walked over to Pit, each step so silent, no one could hear her. She touched Pit's head so softly, he couldn't feel her touch. Kazuna looked at Pit,"He...has been turned." Palutena gasped in horror at thought of her best warrior becoming a creature of the night. Kazuna tride to calm Palutena down the best she could. Because of all this noise and crying, Pit awoke and sat up streight, staring at Palutena and Kazuna, yawning,"What... are you talking about me?"

Both of them looked at Pit, the only one that spoke, was Kazuna,"Pit... open your mouth up, wide, please." Pit did what he was told. He had sharp fangs on his top and bottom jaws. _I was right,_ Kazuna thought to herself, _as usual_. Palutena rubbed her neck and shuddered at the thought of those fangs piercing someone's skin. _Like little needles... or daggars,_ Palutena thought.

"Palutena," Kazuna spoke, whispering,"you're probably thinking that those fangs are like daggars. When I saw my teeth after I found out that I was turned, that was the first thought that came to mind."

"Really?" Palutena said, surprised,"So... you're saying that you and me are kinda the same?" Kazuna blinked then nodded to Palutena. Kazuna then turned to Pit,"Pit... you already knew that you turned right?" He sighed,"Yes..."

"Okay. Then you should come with me. After you clean up."

"Yes ma'am."

Kazuna was standing outside the infrimiry almost as still as a statue. One second later Pit walked out of the infrimiry in a pure white toga and wet hair from the shower he took to get the dried and sticky blood out. _He looked like his usual self,_ Kazuna thought, _but at the same time, he didn't look like himself._

"Alright. Where are we going to go to?" Pit spoke and sounded a little upset as they walked down the hall.

"We're going down this hallway to a room on the end, to left."

"Wait a minute..." Pit spoke sure of himself, "no one is allow into that room, under your order. No excuses, what so ever." Kazuna was already opening the door to the room marked with a sign that read 'Keep Out: Authortized Personale Only'.

"Yes. I know. This room is for the ones that have been turned,

mainly the recruits that have, are here. You get to bunk here." Pit saw Uriko here too. "I think you will come in handy since you can fly with those wings of your's. You'll start your training in the evening along with Uriko and the others." Kazuna left the room before he could ask why train in the evening. He turned to see who was in the "turned" room. There was Uriko, Shadow Link, Dark Pit, Princess Zelda and Inuyasha. Pit was surprised to see Inuyasha here and Kagome was with him. They were the last people he thought to see in this room,"Inuyasha. Kagome. What are you two doing here?"

"I'm in this damn room because they want to be careful and not let me out, afraid I might hurt someone. From what was seen when I was in that last battle, they're just making sure I wasn't turned." Inuyasha growled, sounding frustrated.

"That sums up why you're here. What about you Kagome?" Pit turned to Kagome.

"I'm here to keep an eye on Inuyasha. At my own free will mind you." Kagome said in a sweet and gentle voice.

"Oh... You just want to be by his side? Is that it?"

Kagome giggled then nodded at Pit. After she nodded, she spoke as she tugged on Inuyasha's ears,"I need to take care of my little puppy." Inuyasha growled quietly to himself as Kagome tugged on his ears. Pit was scared to ask, but mustered up the courage to say it,"Are you sure that Kagome is safe here Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled louder this time then scoffed,"I already asked Kagome about that. I can't always win in an argument with her all the time. But I think that you should rest for now. Okay?" Pit yawned as he nodded to Inuyasha.

As everyone slept, Inuyasha nor Kagome could sleep. Kagome was bored, so she took Inuyasha's kimono top to patch it up. Kagome exclaimed, unsurprised,"Your kimono takes so much of a beating in battle. The fabric is so rare, yet you let it take this much torment?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she tried to mend the strong fabric with a special thread. "Ow!"

"Kagome. What happened?" Inuyasha asked concerned. He sniffed the air a bit. Something _smells good for some reason,_ he thought, _weird, what smells so good?_ He looked in the direction of the yummy smell. _It's... Kagome that smells so good..._ He thought. _Why?_ Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What's that smell? It's making me hungry." Inuyasha turned to Pit, he was the one that said that."Kagome. Why is your smell making me hungry?"

"I was mending Inuyasha's kimono, then I poked myself with the needle by accident. It hurt." Kagome showed Pit the little needle prick. Pit sniffed the little prick on Kagome's finger,"That's the smell that's making me hungry." Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's hand that had the little prick on the finger with so much force, he hurt her wrist and hand altogether and he sniffed it. _That's the scent that smelled so yummy?_ He thought. _Something is seriously wrong with me, if the scent of her blood smelled good to me._ No one wanted to sleep now that they all smelled something, that made everyone in the room hungry, except Kagome, who didn't have a good sense of smell like the others.

"Okay everyone. Time to train." Kazuna said as she burst through the door,"We're going into the training room, so everyone hurry and come on." Everyone in the room looked at Kazuna, hungrily,"Wait... what is that smell?" She looked at Kagome,"Oh. You poked yourself. That's why everyone in the room looks a little hungry. They all smelled your blood. Everyone come on out now." Kazuna grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out.

As everyone entered the training room, Kazuna released her grip on Kagome's arm,"Everyone go in and wait. I must speak with Kagome for a moment." They did as they were told. Kazuna looked at Kagome, annoyed and angry,"Kagome... You and anyone else must be careful when in that room. None of them, and I mean none of them can contain themselves at the scent of blood yet. I wasn't phased since I had years of training. Plus I soothed my hunger somehow." Kagome looked at Kazuna with question.

"Really? I didn't know that." Kagome looked in the training room at Inuyasha,"Well. What about Inuyasha? Is he alright?" Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice, then he looked at her and smiled. Kazuna looked at him as well, then looked back at Kagome,"Well... It's a little hard to say with him. Since he has a strong aura, I can't tell if he has that certain aura of a vampire. Plus, I cannot tell if he has vampire fangs since he already has canine fangs. The only way to tell, is his the way he behaves." Kagome looked back at Kazuna, with a little happiness and saddness in her stare. Kazuna walked into the training room and walked up to the wall that was opposite to the door.

"What are you doing ma'am?" Pit asked, confused. Everyone was also confused at what she was doing.

"Aren't we training in this room master?" Uriko asked, unsure of herself. Kazuna looked at the recruits as she smiled,"Of course we are," A switch came out of the wall,"in the other half of the room." She flipped the switch on the wall and a door opened to a secret room on the other side. Everyone stared in awe at the thought of there being so many secrets in the facility. Kazuna laughed,"Well? Go on in recruits. Your training awaits." They were still staring at the room while they walked in.

"Has anyone ever been in this room ever?" Zelda questioned still a little amazed. Kazuna looked at her and smiled. Inuyasha sniffed the air in the room,"I don't smell anything in this room. The only thing I smell is us and..." He paused a moment and sniffed again,"a very small scent of blood. It's kinda... bugging me." Everyone else, except Kagome, could smell it too. Kazuna looked at Inuyasha,"The smell... kinda bugs you. Well as long as it's a kinda, you should be fine." He looked at Kazuna with a slight glint of annoiance in his eye.

Kazuna put each one of the recruits in a certain area of the room to do their individual training. She asked Kagome to go back to her room, but she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him out of the room all the way into her quarters. Then she let go of Inuyasha's arm.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed and confused.

"I wish to test something. So shut your mouth and sit down." Kazuna spoke, then she turned into a doorway and came back out with a small container of something that was red and liquidy.

"What is in that?" Inuyasha asked, more confused this time. Kazuna didn't answer him, but after he asked, she opened the container up. Inuyasha smelled the liquid and his stomach growled. He became gripped with hunger at the smell of that liquid,"What is that? It... it smells... so good."

Kazuna glared at him,"Please. Contain yourself." She closed the small container."This small test proves that you are no longer a half-demon dog, but a vampiric half-demon dog." He looked at her, hungrily and upset.

"I never admitted it because I didn't want anyone, especially Kagome, worrying anymore than they already are. Yes I should've told you at the very least and I apoligize." Inuyasha looked at the floor then sighed after telling her. Kazuna looked at him, upset about him not even telling her or his wife about this. She looked at the container then back at him,"Here." She held out the container to him,"Take it. You need it more." He grabbed the small container from her hands and opened it. The scent made him hungry again.

"Go on." Kazuna spoke,"Have it. It's yours." He looked at her confused then back at the container,"Are you sure... about this?" Kazuna nodded. He looked at her then back at the container once again. He gulped thinking about it. After a few moments of quiet, he closed the container and sighed,"I can't. I don't want a taste for it."

"Well... whenever the hunger hits, you know where to go." Kazuna spoke then snarled angrily," But know, if you step out of line and harm any one of the recruits or warriors, I will not and I repeat will not have even the smallest hesitation," She grabbed his kimono top, then bared her fangs and spoke slowly in his face,"to slowly suck the life right out of you. Understood?" Inuyasha glared at Kazuna. She strengthed her gaze at him and growled,"Understood?!"

He glared into her eyes with ferocity and scoffed,"Understood. Even if I do harm anyone, I don't want to die at the hands of a beast," He looked down at the floor and cried a bit as he snarled at her,"I would rather die at the hands of Kagome." He calmed down a bit before he spoke, as Kagome listened through the door, sadden and shocked at what she heard,"She is the only person I would want to kill me. If not, I'll have so many regrets, I would never even be able to rest in peace."

On the other side of the door, after she heard all of what they were talking about, Kagome started to sob silently to herself. I can't believe that he would keep this from me, his wife, she thought, I thought... that he would tell me at least. If he had, I would have been more careful around him. I wonder if it had something to do with his injures two days ago. He did get scratched by that beast with it's claws soaked in it's own blood. She relized the answer of how he got turned. He was turned not by bite, she thought, but by blood.

"Okay then Kazuna, whenever the hunger hits hard, I have this container to stop it." Inuyasha said as he walked to the door, holding the container. Kazuna nodded then spoke," If you need anything else, you know where to find me." As he walked out, he bumped into Kagome and she fell to the ground,"Oh, Inuyasha. You came out of a little faster than I..." She stopped speaking for a moment and looked at the container, then she stood up,"Inuyasha... what is inside of that container?" He looked at Kagome then at the container and to her again, he stammered,"I-it's... uh..." He breathed in,"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He stuffed the container into his kimono sleeve while he was talking. Inuyasha started to walk to his room.

"Inuyasha. I know all about what's going on." Kagome spoke with no emotion. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked down at the floor. Kagome turned to him,"Even now... you don't wish to say a thing about it. Even though I know all about it. It's like you don't trust me or anyone, just like before." He turned to her with annoiance and saddness in his eyes,

"I just... didn't want anyone fussing over me. I'm not a puppy that always needs to be watched all the time or fussed over."

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes then ran to him and hugged him,"No matter what, I won't leave your side." She tighten her grip on him,"We'll get through this. Okay?" He looked at her and sighed. She was still hugging him tightly and crying it out with no sign of stopping,"When you said that you didn't want to be killed by a beast, but by me. Did... did you... mean it?" He looked at her tear covered face for a moment then nodded. She was actually happy to know that he meant what he said, so she stopped crying and spoke calmly, still wiping her tears away,"I am glad you meant what you said in that room. Just know that if anything happens and you can't get to Kazuna to help the hunger that happens sometimes," She gently touched his face,"come to me. I can do my best to help you out anyway I can. With that said, you can, you know, bite me." He was surprised to hear that come out of her mouth.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed,"I couldn't do that, even if the hunger is really strong, I couldn't bring myself to do that. I don't want you to become a beast out for blood." He mustered up the courage to open his mouth wide to reveal his canine teeth. They were much sharper and longer than before.

Kagome gasped a little bit at the sight of his fangs. She was a little surprised to see his fangs much sharper. Even after all that, she asked him about the little container. He pulled the container out of his kimono sleeve,"Kazuna gave this to me to help, whenever the hunger hits. The container has-..." Kagome stopped him from talking anymore. She smiled a little bit at him,"I think I already know what's in it. Let's just get back to the room for now. Okay?" He looked at her and smiled a bit, too.

The morning after, Kazuna woke up and walked down the semi-crowded halls of the facility. Everything was going good inside the base, she thought, but I know this peace won't last long. While she was thinking, she wasn't watching what she doing and bumped into Shadow Link. She gasped to see him out of the room and then she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her quarters,"What are you doing out of the room Shadow Link? You and the others were given strict orders to stay in the room during the day."

"Well, I came out because I'm bored of being in there. There's nothing to do and, more importantly, eat. I'm starving and I know the others are too. Can't you help?" He asked in a slightly deeper voice than Link. She sighed, annoyed and frustated with Shadow Link,"Okay. But I will have Link escort you back to the room and bring food to the others and Kagome." She had called for Link to come to her quarters. A few moments passed, then Link walked into the room,"You called for me Kazuna?" Link looked over at his shadow self, surprised to see him,"Well, I'm really shocked to see you. I thought you were dead. No offense."

"None taken." Both Kazuna and Shadow Link replied to that. Kazuna shook her head then spoke to Link,"Okay, back to business. Link I would like you to escort Shadow Link to the room that's marked with a sign that says keep out." She handed a case to Link,"Also take this to the room as well and pick some food up for Kagome from the cafetria. Understood?" Link nodded and told Shadow Link to come follow him to the cafetria then to the room. As Link opened the door to the room, everyone looked as the door creaked loudly. He was surprised to see some of the others here to, for he thought that they had died.

"Oh! Hi Link." Uriko mewed while she was on the floor, but suddenly got up as she smelled something,"What's that smell?" She sniffed then looked at the case,"What's in that case there?" Everyone looked at the case. Link shrugged since he wasn't completely sure.

Shadow Link grabbed the case and opened it,"Hey. There are bottles in this." He grabbed one of the bottles, opened it and sniffed it,"It's blood." Everyone grabbed a bottle very quickly.

At the bottom of the case was a note, that Link grabbed and read,"Recruits, this is your new meal for your newly found taste. You mustn't devour it all in one day, since this all you are getting for this week. You'll get more next week and every week, so conserve it the best you can. If you don't want it, you don't have to have it. It's only for you when the hunger comes. Enjoy! Sincerely, Kazuna." Everyone looked at the bottles they grabbed, then opened them and had some.

Inuyasha scoffed ,"I still cannot believe how everyone can have that quickly. I knew they were hungry, but not that much." Then he looked at everyone and gulped. Kagome looked at him. Then she put her head on his shoulder and sighed quietly,"You always want to be the strong one all the time. But," She paused a moment then whispered to him,"you don't always have to be the strong one all the time. Okay?" He looked at Kagome and smiled enough to show his teeth. She looked at his smile and saw his fangs. If only there was a cure for this, she thought, then you wouldn't have to go through this. Link looked at Inuyasha and Kagome sitting over there and sighed. This shouldn't have happened to him, he's condemmed to be a beast, for all time. He thought as he walked out of the room.

"Link!" A voice shouted at Link from the room. He turned to see a girl with pointed ears, long dark blonde hair and a beautiful dress on.

"Zelda? Is that you?" Link asked with happiness and unsureness in his tone. Zelda hugged him tightly. He looked at Zelda as he blushed. Everyone looked at Link and Zelda near the door. She whispered to him in his ear,"I've missed seeing you face. I never get to see it anymore and we don't get to spend time to together at all. Ever since that horrid day in Hyrule when we were attacked... you did your best to protect me from the enemy warriors, but..."

Link sighed as he cried a little bit,"They had a vampiric army. We lost so many men that day in that awful bloodbath of living verses the undead and one of the beasts snuck up behind you. Then that damned beast turned you. I'll never forget that day because it was the day I thought that I lost you." Zelda sighed in grief and sarrow as she pushed Link away,"Sadly, you kinda did lose me. But at least we'll help fight against those beasts so this will not happen to anyone else in the world." Link looked at Zelda then walked out of the room to his quarters.

Kagome spoke gently and softly to Zelda,"Let's hope that we'll help others in the world so no one else's loved ones will become beasts." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed,"Like me and Inuyasha."

"Really? Inuyasha was actually turned?" Zelda asked, surprised,"I cannot believe it. He doesn't he behave like he was turned." Inuyasha growled a little.

Kagome walked over to him,"Open your mouth." Inuyasha shook his head. This time, she forcefully tried to opened his mouth, he still resisted. Kagome spoke more angrily to him,"Open!" Inuyasha yawned. Zelda shocked to see razor-sharp fangs in his mouth.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, annoyed,"Does everyone need to know?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a moment then she nodded. Inuyasha growled then scoffed,"Not everyone needs to know! Okay?" He left the room quickly.

"That was not a smart move. To leave the room during the day and also not taking his sword either during these times." Dark Pit told Kagome while he put down the bottle he held. Kagome turned to look at Dark Pit angrily. He flinched a bit at her gaze.

"Same goes for you Pittoo." Pit spoke as he laughed.

"I told you never to call me that Pit!" Dark Pit growled in frustration at Pit. Kagome looked at everyone in the room then left to find Inuyasha.

Kazuna sat at her desk doing paperwork about some of the problems in the facility. When she was looking, she saw that there was something in there from Link. She opened it and read it quietly to herself,"Dear Kazuna, I would like to know why you have the recruits that were turned. Do you believe that they'll be very useful in this type of fight or do wish to show pity to the recruits since you have no way to turn them back? Do you do this since you were unable to help them so they wouldn't have ended up like this? This all I wish to know. From, Link." Kazuna glared at the letter for a moment then crumpled it up and sighed,"Link... why do you wish to know all of a sudden?"

"Kazuna?" A gentle voice said outside of the door.

"Come in." Kazuna spoke still a bit upset at the letter she recevied. The door creaked quietly and Kagome came in. Kazuna was a bit shocked to see Kagome come in, not happy but crying,"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"It's Inuyasha. I can't find him anywhere in the base." Kagome spoke through her tears,"You don't think... he left the base. Do you?" Kazuna sighed as she shook her head,"I think he'll be fine. But we should look to see if he did. I'll send-..."

"I going to find him myself." Kagome cried as she ran out of the darkly lit room. Kazuna stood up and left the room to find her. Kagome, she thought, it isn't safe out there for you, with that said, Inuyasha is strong enough to fight off a fair amount of those beasts.

Kagome was opening the hatch to the outside. As she crawled out of it, she quickly readied her bow with a sacred arrow. She walked a bit away from the opening before she seen Inuyasha sitting on the ground not far from where she was standing,"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stood up and turned to see Kagome standing alone and bow ready in hand.

"Kagome. What are you doing out here? It's not safe out here." He spoke with sarrow and looked like he was a bit hungry,"Go back in and stay there."

"Inuyasha," She dropped her bow to the ground as she spoke,"why did you leave? I just don't understand. Why do want to feel like you are alone and the only one going through all this pain?" He started to breathe heavily as he walked over to Kagome. He stood in front of her and sighed,"It's just... that I... am alone. Nothing will help me. That's why I-..." He stopped when he heard something and turned to see. After he turned to the direction of the sound, he heard Kagome scream behind him and looked to see she had been grabbed by one of the beasts.

"Well," The beast spoke in a raspy voice that sent shivers to anyone,"you are a half-demon dog that was turned into one of us. My question to you is," The beast looked at Kagome,"why didn't you devour this mortal? She let her guard down and that was a purfect chance to have a live meal."

"Shut up you damned beast! I wouldn't harm her at all." Inuyasha growled and tried to grab Tetsusagia, at that moment he relized that he forgot it inside the base.

The beast smiled,"Well it seems that you have forgotten your weapon. I think I should just kill you where you stand." The beast just flicked it's wrist and a barrage of blades were shot at Inuyasha, each one giving him severe injures. Not a moment later he fell to the ground, in a pool of his own blood. The beast laughed,"He was very weak! He couldn't do a thing to save you. How sad." The beast positioned Kagome to bite her, but before it even came within an inch of Kagome's neck, a quick flash of red came by and grabbed the beast's neck tightly.

"How dare you try to bite her, you damn bastard!" The voice was deep and beastlike, but familar to Kagome. She looked to see that it was Inuyasha.

"How? How can you... still be alive?" The beast gasped as it tried to breathe.

"This is for trying to harm her!" Inuyasha dug his claws into the beast's neck,"And this is for trying to kill me!" Then he shoved his claws through the beast's gut. When he pulled his claws out, the beast fell to the ground. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

She was shocked to see that he had transformed into his demon form,"I-Inu... yasha. Is that... you?" He hungrily stared at her for a moment then walked over to her. He stood in front of her with his mouth partly opened. _His fangs have gotten sharper_ , she thought to herself while she looked at his razor-sharp fangs, _and much longer_. He held her shoulders with his bloody claws and stared into her eyes,"Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome trembled as she stared into his eyes and nodded.

"That's good. I'm glad your not injured." He spoke as he hugged her tightly,"I'll never let anyone hurt y-..." For a moment he stopped speaking.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered,"is something the matter?" She then felt a sharp pain on her neck then gasped,"I-Inu... Inuyasha. Wha-what are... what are you doing?" Quickly the hatch to the base opened and Kazuna leaped out to find a horrific sight, Inuyasha bit Kagome. Once she landed, she pointed a gun at him and noticed strings on him. She traced the strings back to the puppeter up above then shot it. As it fell to the ground, Inuyasha awoke from the beast's control and released his grip on Kagome. When Kagome fell to the ground, Inuyasha kneeled on the ground near Kagome, in shock,"K-Kagome... Why... why did this happen?"

"I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner." Kazuna sighed to Inuyasha.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and Kagome's blood on his mouth, trembling, "I... couldn't even stop myself. And now..." He looked back at Kagome for a moment then gasped,"She's still breathing. At least she is still alive."

"Well... sort of..." Kazuna looked again at Kagome,"Wait... she wasn't turned. She's still mortal." Inuyasha sighed with relief that she was still normal then he picked her up and walked back to the base.

"Inu... yasha. Are you okay?" Kagome spoke to him weakly then touched his face,"You're... still in demon form. But you're still yourself."

"Yeah. I know. I sorry for all this. If I hadn't tried to be so proud and think that I had to be strong, this wouldn't have happened." He told her nicely,"But I'm glad that your still normal. I guess you're still normal because you have purifacation powers."

Once they got inside the base, Kazuna spoke to them,"Kagome, you need to be a bit more careful now, since Inuyasha is a full demon. I see that nothing can turn him back sadly." She turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you need to learn about you power and what you can do. That will take longer than usual since you are a vampric, full demon dog. I just have to say, good luck. To both of you." She turned and walked away. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then smiled at each other.

Kazuna walked into the room with the "turned" recruits. Everyone looked at Kazuna. One moment later everyone smelled something foul except Kagome.

"What is that awful smell?" Shadow Link spoke his nose plugged by his fingers. Everyone else wondering as well.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha, who was laying on the floor unconsious and a bit dizzy. She looked over at Uriko, who was passed out on the floor as well and dizzy. Kagome sighed, "Both have passed out because of something. But what?" She turned to Kazuna who was laughing to herself. Kazuna walked over to her and held up a small clove of garlic.

"Maybe it was this?" Kazuna spoke trying not to laugh. "You all need to learn to ignore some scents, even," She turned to the recruits, "garlic. It can be a bit difficult, but not impossible." She looked at Inuyasha then Uriko, then sighed,"Maybe for these two though."


End file.
